King Writer, King Thief and Sidekick
by SpunkElement
Summary: Shuichi Shindou is the best thief around with some help from his sidekick, Kioko. Eiri Yuki is rich and has been attacked along with robbed. Shuichi and Kioko gotta be Yuki's bodygaurd's to keep him from finding out. New and improved. Real summary inside.
1. B and E

_Summary_:**Shuichi Shindou is the best thief around with some help from his sidekick, Kioko. Eiri Yuki is rich and has been attacked along with robbed. Shuichi and Kioko gotta be Yuki's bodygaurd's to keep him from finding out about the attack. With love in the air the most unlikely will happen.**

The reason I'm rewriting this story is because it needed the work. Dont worry. I will stay true to the plot! I worked hard to make it larger with more details and of course a better flow. When Iwas re-reading my work I noticed that it didn't flow nor did the two teens act likebodygaurds so hopefully everyone willlike the new.Just to let you know I kept some of thelines the same and kinda added to it. Please enjoy! -bows-

This chapter of the new and improved King Writer, King Thief and Sidekick goes to my besty friend Mitsukai.

* * *

He stood outside of the apartment door that led into the home of the famous Eiri Yuki. But he didn't know that. 

_Get in, get out. Don't get caught. _These thoughts ran through his mind like they had so many times before.

"Hurry up," the girl next to him hissed as she kept a look-out.

"Don't rush me! This isn't easy!" He heard a click and opened the door gently.

His name was Shuichi Shindou, his was the best damn thief in the world! His partner was Kioko, no one knew her last name.

"Who's great," he asked.

"Not you! Now get inside before someone sees us," Kioko snapped. He walked inside, only to trip over a pair of shoes.

He may be the best thief but he was also the clumsiest.

He scrambled to his feet and shut the door behind Kioko.

"What are we after," Kioko asked, tightening her ponytail which held her fiery red hair at bay.

Uh...? He was suppose to know this? Shuichi rubbed his pink hair, remembering that Boss had told him. Boss trusted him to remember...not Kioko even though it should be the other way around.

"Shuichi!" She hit him on his head, which he held in his hands, tears coming to his eyes.

"Y-your so mean...Kioko-kun," he whimpered out of his trembling mouth.

Her hazel eyes ignited with anger as she raised her fist once again. "I'll give you something to whimper about if you don't remember fast," she threatened the older teen.

Fearfull for what his furture held for him when the job was over Shuichi quickly tried to remember what Boss had told him three days before. Something about value.

"He said something with value," Shuichi answered happily.

"Baka! Why didn't you just say so? This is going to be a snap." Kioko's anger disappeared from her face as she smiled at Shuichi.

_She's so weird._

Black leather gloves slid over his hands as he stepped into one of the rooms to the left. No finger prints. He pulled out his hat, that way none of his hair fell anywhere. His shoes had been left in the hall so he didn't leave his foot prints anywhere. He reached into his black jacket pocket and pulled out a mask that hid his face, only his mouth and eyes noticable. He looked around the room, checking for any hiden camera's in the room.

_Thank you, Law & Order! _

He grabbed the pillow that was laying on the leathersofa behind the desk, which held a laptop and several peices of paper resting on it, and tossed the pillow itself out, using the case to load the papers and the laptop.

He left the pillow case on the desk and went to start looking through the large bookcase, carelessly knocking the books from their spots. He knew that Kioko was doing the same thing in whatever room she had entered. There was nothing on the bookself and he moved quickly to the sofa, pullingit apart.

He searched the whole room and came up with just the small amount in the pillow case thathad already been here. He heard the sound of a car door shutting and normally he would brush it off but...he went over to the only window in the office and looked outside.

Somone tall with light hair dressed in all black was coming into the building.

Shuichi grabbed the pillow case tightly in his left hand and ran out of the room, leaving it in its disary.

"Kioko! We've gottarun! Where are you," he called through the empty house.

He watched his best friend exit the bedroom, a pillowcase in her own hand, and judging by thesize she had just as much luck as he did. She handedhim the case and he put it in his case before setting it down in the enterance hallway. She was dressed in a simalar fashion as he but instead of just a plain black mask she had put light blue designs on it, making it her own.

"He's early. Guess we have no choice. Grab that coat stand and get out of view."

Shuichi did as she asked and hid behind the coner while she grabbed the vase, dumping out the flowers and water, really the only color in the dull house. The door opened and they both waited. Footsteps then, "What the fuck? Damn it! Not again!"

No lights. The person contuined to walk in darkness

The footsteps quickened their pace and the sound of the vase shattering.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Shuichi jumped from his hiding place and hit the man on the back with all his strength. The man fell to the ground with a loud thud and Shuichi dropped his weapon to the ground.

"Great. Let's get out of here."

Kioko grabbed their loot and the two teenagers ran for the door and out of the apartment to the road, where their bikes(not a motorcycle, bikes!) were.

They climbed on, putting their masks, hat, and gloves into Shuichi's bright yellow backpack.

Their breathing quickened as they peddled as fast as they could up the large hill.

"Boss, better be happy with the loot," Kioko said, sweat sliding down the side her face.

He laughed as they stopped at the top of the hill, the streets below them filled with lights. He looked over at Kioko who was using the bottom of her shirt to clean the sweat off her face. Unlike most American girls he had meet, her small slender belly remained untouched by a piercing but her right ear held four holes while her left had only one. It bugged him to death but...she refused to get her left pierced.

She looked at him and a slight blush came to his cheeks. "What?"

"Nothing. Let's get out of here."

"Race you," she yelled starting to peddle down hell before letting gravity work its magic.

* * *

He blinked. Then blinked again. And just to be sure he was alive he blinked three more times.

Yuki put his hand to the back of his head, and groaning, slowly but steadily, stood. He could feel the sticky and warmth from his blood on his hand. He looked around, his vision slowly coming to him. Then as he looked around his once clean house, anger burned within him.

His house...was a wreck.

_Those brats knew what they were doing. Attacking me like that. And I didn't get a good look at them either. _

Yuki took off his jacket and let it fall to the floor. What he needed was to call the police, get them in and out then get a shower. Yeah, that was the plan.

He took one step and nearly fell, brusing his side on doorframe. Holding his side, he set off the call the police, knowing that Tohma wasn't going to be far behind.


	2. Upside Down

If you haven't read the first chapter then I suggest that you go and do that now before you contuine reading.

My birthday's on Saturday! YAY! I'll be fifteen:) Thanks for reading this chapter of King Writer, King Thief and Sidekick

If its short, I'm sorry. Just let me know and when I get home from school I'll add some to it.

* * *

Kioko stopped her bike when they reached the park. 

She was laughing.

She always did that after they were safely away from the crime.

He didn't know why though. It was odd.

"Are you okay," he asked.

"I just love that feeling!" Kioko was holding her sides now, tears streaming down her cheeks. He chuckled. "That rush! It was so-so---OH!"

"Chill out, Kioko. It wasn't that much fun. I was hoping that'd he'd put up a fight," Shuichi said, getting off his bike and letting it fall to the ground.

"Yeah...lets go ahead and call, Boss," she said, pulling the blue flip cellphone from her backpocket.

The cool wind, brushed against him, sending chills down his spine. The trees rustled together and leaves danced across the sidewalk. It was a slient night, very little light in the park, setting a romantic feeling in its air. The air its self smelled of food and flowers. His purple eyes fell upon Kioko, looking at her fully, her long legs, small waist, average chest, clean face, except for the single Angel Kiss on her left cheek,rosy cheeks, glowing hazel eyes and firey red hair, perfectly straight. But...he didn't see her in the way that most guys would. From the first moment he had meet his Sidekick to this moment he had always thought of her like a sister. And he'd protect her forever. Even to death.

He was pulled from his thoughts by something wet going into his ear. Startedly he pulled back, putting his hand to his ear and watching Kioko cleaning her finger off on her jeans.

"That's just nasty, Kioko. Just nasty!"

"Let's get some ice cream."

Forgetting about the wet willy, he got back on his bike. "Sounds good. Did you talk to Boss?"

"Nope. Got Rai."

"Boss...we've never met him have we?"

Kioko looked over at him for a split second before turning her head back to the path they were peddling on. "Don't worry. Shu. We'll meet him. Sooner or later. I mean, he can't hid from us forever. Now...about that ice cream..."

"I'm not buying!"

"Why not?"

"I bought last time!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

* * *

Rai placed the black phone back on its hook, a full smile on his lips. Once again Shuichi and Kioko had come through for them.

He stood,straightened the blue tie around his neck, and licked his suddenly dry lips. He worked inside N-G Records for Adam James, whose job was to make sure that the bands got the place they had saved or whatever. He wasn't really sure but whatever it is had to be borning. Adam spent hours talking on the phone to only Gad knows who.

Rai picked up the notes he had taken down durning his conversation with Kioko and frowned. They had to knock out the guy that they were robbing because he came home too soon. That was never good. There would always be a chance of the person seeing them so most skilled robbers just run, unless the person their robbing his an athletic past... Adam wasn't going to too please with the two teenagers.

Sometimes he forgets that their just kids.

He gasped as his notebook was snatched from his hands. He looked into the deep brown eyes of Adam James and stood upright, letting Adam read the notes. All too soon, Adam sighed.

"I told them to be carefull," was his only response to the teens report. Adam was tall, some say he was mostly legs,his strength coming from his uper body. His hair was jet black and brown eyes were always glaring down on you. His skin was tanned and flawless.

"Um, Sir?"

"What is it, Rai?"

"Their still kids and they have something."

"They have paperwork! That's not of value to me if it doesn't hurt Eiri Yuki's stats!"

"But, Sir, its Eiri Yuki's story."

"What?"

"Its his story, Sir."

"Arigatou, Rai."

Rai smiled and sat back down at his desk while Adam went through the double doors to his office.

_Eiri Yuki...he's going to turn your life upside down. Are you able to handle that?_


	3. Bodyguards

As you will notice in this chapter I didn't change a whole lot. I changed some things but I kinda liked it the way it is. If you guys want I'll add more to it. Thanks again for reading my wacked out story. OH! And please look for a new one that'll be posted on April 8th.

* * *

Shuichiopened his apartment door and stepped aside so shecould enter. "I don't see why you have to spend the night with me," he complained. He shut the door and threw his jacket onto the couch.

Kiokolooked around theolder teens apartment with distaste. Clothes were every where, empty pizza boxs were on the table, cups were knocked over. It was obvious that Shuichihadn't cleaned in several weeks.

"When was the last time you cleaned this place," she asked.Shuichi shrugged. He was looking in the cupboard for something. "It looks like a hurrican came through."Shuichi glared at her.

"Are you done? If you don't like how I live...leave."Hegrabedd a box of Strawberry Pocky before crashing down on the only clean place. The blue leather couch. She sat down next to him.

"You know... we have to go to N-G tomorrow. What kind of job do you think Andy's gonna give us this time," he asked, carefully opening the pocky box..

"I don't know. Say do you want the bed or the couch,"he asked.She scoffed. "What?"

"We're not going to bed until you clean your apartment, little man. Its disgusting thinking about you can even think about sleeping when there could be bugs and roaches crawling around."

"Huh?" A Pocky stick hung out of his mouth, his feet propped up by the crowed coffee table.

"Cleaning? You've heard of the word, right?"

"Maybe...did we learn it in school?"

Kioko stood and wacked the older teen upside the head.

"Itte," Shuichi moaned, holding his head in his hands.

She put her hands on her hips, and narrowed her eyes on him.

"And we're cleaning..."

Tohma's Office The Next Day

"Yuki...this is for your own good," he said.

"My own good! Tohma! I don't need bodyguards! I can take care of myself."

"This is just until we find the guy whoattacked you. It shouldn't take long. I had Andy pick them out," Tohma said.

"Tohma! Are you listening to me! I don't need no damn bodyguards!"

"The boy is 19, the girl is 17. You leave them alone they leave you alone." Tohma leafed through some papers on his desk.

"The boys a singer, the girls a dancer. Hobbies. The two will stick to your side all day and at night only one of them will leave. You'll meet them in Andy's office." Tohma checked the watch on his wrist. "Now. Andy's office is right across the hall." Tohma popped a grape in his mouth to single Yuki that this was the end of their talk. With a huff, Yuki marched across the hall, his distaste for the day growing as he threw open the door and sulked in.

A boy with hot pink hair and a girl with wavy red hair sat in the two seats in front of Andy's desk. "Kids, this is Eiri Yuki. Your new boss," Andy said. They both stood, smiles on their faces. "Hi! I'm Shuichi Shindou," the boy bowed. "Kioko." The girl bowed too.

"These two will be your new bodyguards, Mr. Yuki. You can trust them. Their the best," Andy said.

Yuki narrowed his eyes on Andy, as he growled out, "I don't need your help."

"In fact Mr. Yuki... Why don't you take them to your house and help them get settled," Andy suggested. Yuki felt his jaw tick. This really was the only way to get Tohma off his back and to leave him alone. And as Tohma said :

_You leave them alone. They leave you alone._

He had a feeling that that statment was wrong.

The boy with the pink hair chuckled at him. Eiri Yuki was being laughed at by a teenager! Even when he was in high school, no one dared laughed at him.

"Don't worry, Boss! We'll wait for you downstairs." The boy, Shuichi, led the girl, Kioko, out of the room.

"I know it was you," Yuki grolwed, once the kids were saftly out of ear-shot.

"What did I do," Andy asked, folding his hands on his desk.

"I know you sent someone to break into my house and steal my story."

Andy leaned forward.

"Prove it," he dared.

Growling, he turned on his heel and left Andy's office. He couldn't prove it and Andy knew it.


	4. One Size Larger

"The guy, Mr. Yuki, looked kinda pissed," Kioko whispered, slipping on her backpack. "I know. Its kinda creepy but at the same time..." Shuichi trailed off and put on his own backpack.

"No! Can it be?" Kioko placed her hands over her heart. "Is the Great King Thief Shuichi in love!" Kioko placed a hand on her forehead. "It can't be so!" Shuichi bit his lip and slugged Kioko, who grapped her arm in mock pain.

"Shut up. Here he comes." Shuichi nodded his head over to the the tall blonde guy who was walking towards them. "Lets go," he growled, walking past them without a second glance.

Kioko jogged after him. "Which ones your car," she asked. He pointed to the black car right in front. "I call front," she shouted to Shuichi and took off running. "What! No way!" Shuichi ran after her, leaving a glaring and slightly amused Yuki behind.

They both reached the car at the same time and broke into a fight over who sat up front.

_Child's game._

"Both of you! In the back!" They stopped fighting and looked at Yuki. "Now," he bellowed. The two scrambled into the back without wasting another second but the girl...what was her name again? Oh right. Kioko. Kioko stuck her head out the window and said to him," Check your fly, _Boss_." The way she had said boss was intended as an insult. Yuki look down and growled. He zipped his fly and got in the drivers seat.

"There are rules in the house. If you don't like them then too bad." He looked in the rearview mirror and gripped the stearing wheel. They weren't listening to them. The boy Shuichi was leaning over Kioko's shoulder, looking at whatever she was doing on the laptop she had.

"Are you listening," Yuki growled.

Shuichi looked up and said, "No." Yuki really wanted to reached back there and slap them both.

"No, make it ligher." Shuichi pointed to something over her shoulder and Kioko's gaze went back to the laptop.

"Lighter?" Shuichi nodded his head.

Yuki watchd as Shuichi brushed a strand of his hair out of his face. He sifted in his seat, his grip on the streeing wheel tightened, as the car slowed down to a stop. Shuichi's pink tongue darted out and Yuki's mind morphed into slow motion as he watch him lick his lips. A horn honked and a driver yelled, "Fuckin' move it, damn it!" Yuki turned his attention back to the road and pressed on the gas, letting the car launch forward.

"Pay attention," Yuki snapped.

"No, _you_ pay attention to the road! And if you can't I'll kick your sorry ass out of this car and drive myself," Kioko said, her eyes never leaving her laptop.

Yuki's jaw opened...shut then opened again. No one ever spoke to him like that. Not even his own sister!

Shuichi whispered something to Kioko before unbuckling his seat.

"What---? Are you high? Get your ass back in that seat and buckle up!" Yuki made a sharp turn to the right as Shuichu climbed inbetween the seats, sitting down in the passengers seat.

The black cars tires squealed as he pulled to a stop outside of his apartment. Yuki's hand grabbed the door handle and tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge as he tried once again to open his door.

"Do you need some help, Boss?"

"NO! Get up to the fourth floor and wait for me!"

To his dismay as he tried again to open his door---it still wouldn't budge---Kioko was the only one who left, laughter flowing out of her mouth as her bright blue backpack, hit her leg. Shuichi was in no bettter shape, his face bright red from laughing, holding his sides as he hit the dashboard to the car with his open palm.

"What are you laughing at," Yuki growled.

Shuichi's laughter faded into giggles as he leaned across the novlist, letting Yuki stare at the rear of the older of the two bodygaurds, his mouth suddenly dry.

There was a click and Shuichi opened the door, that was locked. "Your welcome, Boss!" Shuichi got out of the car, grabbing his yellow backpack from the floor.

Yuki glared at the retreating back of the pink haired teen, his pants tight against him.

Locked...why didn't he think to unlock his door?

It didn't matter now because not only was he angery at his stupidity but also at the fact that he wanted his pants to be...

One size larger. His member was pressed tightly against the zipper of his pants and now he suddenly understood why guy teenagers wore their pants so low.

A) To hide their erection

B) When they have one it doesn't hurt

Yuki opened the car door, and hoped that his erection wasn't noticable but he was large...so the chances of a woman or man stopping and staring were high.

With a big gulp, he started toward his apartment. Not ready for the hyper-active teens bouncing off his walls and most certainlyready for a bigger pair of pants.

* * *

My two favorite chapters in this story is _Her Birthday _and _I Won't Say Thank You. _And just like any other author I put a lot of time and effort into re-typing, and re-working this story. You'll soon find out why I like these two chapters later in the story for those who haven't read those two before. 


	5. I Won't Say Thank You

The three entered Yuki's apartment and almost instantly the two teenagers were running through the house, yelling, shouting, laughing, as if they were just moving in. Even though they kinda were. He didn't know if he would be able to put up with the two. The neighbors would think he was watching his younger cousins, if they came to tell him to keep the noise down. A shout pulled him from his thoughts. And the reason it was different?

"Shuichi! Look at the size of this bed!"

It was different because they were in his room. He marched into his bedroom, his head already throbbing with pain.

"Get out of my room!" Kioko and Shuichi stopped jumping on the bed---his bed---and looked at him. "Now," he bellowed. The two teenagers ran out of his room and went into the living room. "Be quiet! I've got work too do. Why don't you watch TV?"

He marched into his office and let the door slam shut behind him.

He stared at the laptop, his fingers lingering over the keys, waiting for an idea to come. His thoughts over crowed his mind and he couldn't think straight.

His thoughts were on a certain pink haired boy that was just a couple of feet outside his office door. His moved in his chair, once again wishing for his pants to be one size larger.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the door slowly opened and closed. There was a movement behind him and he figuered that the person was sitting themseleves on the couch behind him.

"What do you want," he growled.

"Just to talk." That wasn't the voice he wanted to hear. It didn't belong to the boy. It was Kioko.

Suddenly, without warning or permission, she started to talk.

From shoes to shirts, asking why guys were obessed with clean sneakers and why girls were always wearing tight shirts.

From schools to colors. Complaining about her school uniform and talking about why her favorite color was blue. The reason was because she liked clear _blue_ skies. You know, the kind where there's _not_ a single cloud in sight.

From music to books. She made a comment about Britney Spears(something so inapporite that Yuki gasped) and she bragged about how well Shuichi sings

But...she spent the most of her time on books, talking about one of her favorites The Thief Lord. Then she would talk about another book called The Midnight Club, where all the main charcters die because they have cancer. She mentioned one other book called Save The Last Dance For Me. Which she happened to think was the sweetest, weirdest stories she had ever read.

And wouldn't you know? His once frozen fingers were now typing like crazy. Thoughts poured from his brain to his fingers as he typed, re-typed, deleted and re-sentenced.

When he finished the first seven chapters he noticed that now...the boy...no. Shuichi was sitting next to her, talking and giving helpfull hints.

He smirked before turning to the two, who stopped talking.

He wasn't going to say thanks.

"There's no food in the house. What are you going to feed us," Shuichi asked.

Instead he was going to say his thanks by taking them out to eat.

"Get your coats. We're going out," he growled. Shuichi squealed with delight and ran to get his jacket Kioko at his heels.

They were standing by the front door when he left his office five minutes later, a flopy disk in his jacket pocket with the story saved on it as well as his laptop.

"Where are we going," Kioko asked as she opened the door.

"Out," Yuki answered cliply.

"Mr. Yuki, are you going out," asked an elderly lady next door, her white hair brushed out her face and the smell of...well you know how elderly people smell invaded their senses as she stepped out of her home.

"Yes, Mrs. Thomas." Yuki shut the door, placing the key inside the hole.

"Could you pick me up some bread while your out? You know how hard it is on these old bones."

"No. Find someone else to be your bitch."

"Why you--- You---!"

"Just because you were born before me doesn't give you the right to hate me and my youth. Good day, Mrs. Thomas." (1)

Kioko and Shuichi followed after Yuki, Mrs. Thomas yelling at their backs, "I hope you kids don't fall after that man's examples!"

Kioko and Shuichi laughed slightly. She didn't know a thing about them or what happened to rich people when they carelessly piss off Boss.

* * *

I am only fifteen(turned 15 yesterday) and I am running with only two hours of sleep and sugar running through my blood. I felt really bad about not putting something up yesterday but since it was my birthday and I gots presents and I had friends and company over I didn't have the chance. The story that I was going to put up was called _On The Other Side_ and I **_SWEAR_** that I will put it up before the end of the week. Right now I have to go. Friends are still over and are having a water balloon fight without me! I hope all of you will review and get some new ideas for your own stories.

1) I tell this to everyone who thinks that their better than me just because they were born before me.


	6. She's Not Telling Him To Do That

The two teenagers sat across from him in the booth, the menu's laying in front of them, as they both scanned the resturant. 

"What are you doing," he asked, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Checking the area, Boss. If you die we don't get paid," Shuichi answered.

It was nice to know that his life meant nothing to them.

"Hey, what's this say," Kioko asked.

He laughed at that. "You speak it like you were born to it but you can't read it?"

"I fell asleep durning that part of the lesson, _Boss_."

Before Yuki could open his mouth Shuichi cut in snapping, "Don't piss us off. We're higher up on the food chain than you are."

Damn it. The baka was right. All they had to go was quit and Tohma would be by every day and try to spend every single waking moment with him. And he really didn't want that.

He shifted in his seat as the waiter came by and took their orders, Shuichi brushing his bright pink hair out of his face. And to his uter shock Kioko had seen him move in his seat, which he had thought he had cleverly hidden by taking a swip from his wine.

"Your horny aren't you," she asked. Clearly this child had no shame and he nearly choked on his wine too.

"I don't screw minors," he stated simply.

"Just because I'm a minor doesn't mean that Shu over here is."

Shuichi hit Kioko on the back of the head before placingh is rosy lips back on the straw and slipping his drink. Yuki gluped and shifted once again.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom," she asked.

"What," Yuki asked, asuming that the question was directed towards him.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom. My brother always did that after he moved around in his seat a bit."

He hadn't done that since he was a kid but one look at her face t old him that she was dead serious. Why'd he have to have kids be his bodyguards? They were annoying and needed a lot of attention plus the amount of food they were going to be eatting. He could see the bills piling up already. Teenagers needed a certain amount of everything. Toys, books, CD's, clothes, movies and anything else they have the sudden need for.

"No, I don't need to go to the bathroom."

"Whatever you say, Boss," Shuichi said, finally speaking.

"If either one of you two say another word about my personal needs I'll make you sleep outside," Yuki threated.

"Ohhh, we're really scared," Kioko said, pretending to shake.

The waiter placed their food down in front of them and the two teenagers dug in. It was amazing how many bites of pasta could fit in their mouth at one time. Shuichi's lips closed around the sliver fork as he shove yet another bite into his mouth. Hmm...Yuki's eyes travled down, from Shuichi's closed eyes to his slightly pale neck. Yuki bit his lip and let his eyes wonder more on the older bodyguards chest and stomach.

Yuki shifted in his seat once again. "Are you sure you don't have to go to the bathroom? It might make you feel better."

Yuki sent her his infamous glare to make her shut but did it stop her? Nope.

Shuichi looked up from his pasta and found himself looking at Yuki. Golden hair, sharp honey eyes and the business suit set the writter in his place. Even he, a clumsy thief, knew that this cold-hearted person was really very...sensitive. A romantic. It was obivous that he was hurt in the past. Everything he did suggested that. The way he walked, talked. What he ate, drank, and what he wore. He didn't want to be hurt again. Eiri Yuki was enchanting and this fluttering feeling inside his stomach? Well...he'd leave it as that and not explore any deeper. He nearly choked on his soda when Yuki made eye contact with him.

"Why are you looking at me like that," Yuki asked.

Shuichi felt a blush form on his cheeks as he looked back down at his pasta, confusion sweping through his mind. He was attached to this evil man, yes that was true. But it wasn't because of his dashing good lucks or money. No, there was something more to this man. Much more and he was determined to find out what about this person made his heart race, his face go red and his mind go blank.

Yuki refained from moving in the booth. He had been under Shuichi's tense gaze for a good while now and had felt uneasy with it. The gaze wasn't what he was use to either. It wasn't lustfull, or hatefull, or demanding. It was just there. Like one of his romance books. The ones woman loved so much.

The problem at the moment was his suddenly tight pants.

* * *

Jeez! Can this story get any sapper! I was writting and I was going: "WTF?" Yeah. Anyway, its 9:33pm and I'm now going to put up On The Other Side before watching Whistle on Later peeps. And don't forget to leave reviews! Oh and tell me if I should rename this chapter. I dunno if it should but I have this nagging feeling that I should change. If you think I should tell me what the chapter tittle should be. -**sighs**- Time to do some more tpying and thinking. Later. -**is for real this time**-

Why are you still here?

GET!

I'm serious. Get gone!

You think I'm playing? -**closes out of explorer and grins**-

...your still here. Fine. I won't type any more.

Since you won't leave. I will. -**walks away**-


	7. Long Boring Night

Yuki exited the resturant with Kioko pulling at his arm towards the store on the coner, yelling over her shoulder, "Shu! Go make a sweap of the house! We're going shopping!"

"Sure thing, Master Kioko! See ya later guys!"

Yuki pulled his arm away from Kioko and glared at her. "Never, _ever_ touch me again. This body is priceless and untouchable to anyone I choose and right now, I choose _you_."

Kioko sighed and rolled her eyes. "Got ya, handsome. Oh and just to let you know. Shuichi's like a brother to me. Hurt his crazy, hyper-active, whinning, crying ass and I will have to kill you. And believe me...I know where to hide the body. I watch Law & Order, man. Don't mess with me."

Yuki fought the urge to laugh at her forwardness, finding no reason to encourge his already dircet bodygaurd and followed her into the store.

He knew what it was like to be hurt, betraied and lied to and he had no intention of passing that expreince to someone like Shuichi. Although a nice fuck in the bed should straighten that bodygaurd up without a hitch. But this Kioko with no last name...

He was going to have to keep an eye on her.

* * *

Shuichi stepped out of Yuki's study, the last room he checked. He didn't understand why Kioko had gone shopping. She hated shopping of any kind. Hm...she was up to something...? Nah. 

He unzipped his pants and unbuttoned his shirt. He might as well take a shower since no one was here to yell at him for having the music to loud or singing an annoying song. Plus he didn't have to worry about someone barging in the bathroom with no warning what-so-ever, like a certain young red haired girl.

He paused outside his bed that he shared with Kioko, and shrugged off his shirt. Already he felt music swimming through his head and he started belting out the lyrics to Nittle Graspers song. He went inside the spareroom and pressed play on the stero cranking up the volume to Nittle Graspers sound track.

He sang along as he stripped off his clothes down to his boxers and getting into it, he picked up his brush holding it up like a microphone. He danced around in his yellow Smiley boxers. He still wore his socks so he ran and slide out of the room, his arm up as he held the note.

Shuichi turned around and stopped singing when he saw Yuki standing before him. "I, uh, didn't know you were home."

"You wouldn't. Not with that shitty music playing."

Yuki took a step closer, slipping out of his black jacket.

"Right. Uhh...I'll go turn it down."

"No." Yuki pinned him against the wall. "Let's make our own music."

Shuichi smirked and licked his lips. Yuki placed a kiss on Shuichi's lips, making the younger teen squirm with impatience.

Yuki pulled back a little and placed his hand on Shuichi's groin, getting a blush and a groan in response.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Kioko unlocked the door and opened it, the bags filled with food clattering together. She was greeted with darkness and the sound of thumping.

"Shuichi? Boss? Tadaima(1)," she called, closing the door with her foot.

She entered the house and went into the kitchen to drop off the food. "Tadaima," she tried again, slowly unpacking the food. She heard more thumping then a scream of pleasure. She rasied an eyebrow but did not move from the kitchen.

So...Shuichi was finally getting the boss. Hm. Good for him.

She stopped chewing on her gum for a minute and rolled her eyes. She didn't think it was best to go bug them right this second, if the playful gasp of pleasure was any clue. Besides...if she left them alone she could hang this over their heads for a long time.

She went and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, making sure it was low. There was more thudding and she thought she was going to puke. It was going to be a long...borning...night.


	8. The morning after

**The next morninging**

Shuichi exited Yuki's room on very shakey legs. He could barely keep himself on his own feet.

When he entered the living room, he gapped.

The entry room was trashed. Disguarded papers, emtpy soda bottles, and game peices were all over the room. There was even a puddle of soda, from where it was knocked over, on the white floor.

He stepped over a box and entered the kitchen, which was in no better shape.

Food wrapers, pizza boxes, empty bowls, and half filled cups were everywhere.

_Yuki is gonna lose it!_

Shuichi made his way to the spare room, after cleaning off his foot after stepping in some left over pizza, and this room was fairly clean.

There were a ton of papers everywhere too but other than that it was clean.

Kioko sat at the desk, fast asleep. Her laptop up and running.

With a few clicks and some password breakers, he closed it down.

"What the fuck happened to my place," came a shout. Shuichi darted out of the spareroom and bumped right into Yuki, who landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Why didn't you say something last night that you wanted the top," Yuki chuckled. Shuichi blushed and stood.

Kioko stumbled out of the spareroom, rubbing her eyes. Yuki stood and pointed at her. "What did you do to my house," he snapped.

Kioko looked at him before turning and going to the bathroom. "What are you doing," Yuki growled.

"I'm going pee." Kioko walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. "I'm gonna go get dressed," Shuichi said. He went into the room the door shutting quietly behind him.

"Wait! That leaves me to clean up her mess," Yuki shouted.

"Get over it," came a voice. He couldn't tell who said it.

He looked over the living room then the kitchen.

The kitchen was first since it wouldn't take long. Yuki looked at the kitchen once again and thought he was going to puke. It was so gross. It kinda looked like Tatsuha had been here.

He looked up when he heard footsteps. "Tatsuha called last night. Sometime between the first gasp of pleasure and the four thousand hiss of fun," Kioko sadi, grabbing a clean cup from the cupboard.

"Really? What did he want," Yuki asked, placing the dirty dishes in the sink. Kioko gave him a look that said, "Like I care?"

She poured some milk in her cup and answered with, "How should I know? I could barely hear him over the sex you and Shu were having."

Yuki felt his blood boil. "You were listening," Yuki asked.

"I totally didn't want to listen. I did everything quiet so you two can have your peace. Like it mattered, I almost went insane until Andy came over with some guy named Hiro."

"What did you and Hiro do?"

"We didn't fuck like bunnies if that's what you mean."

"No. That's not what I mean."

"He was teaching me to read Japanese."

Yuki turned and put the pizza boxes in the trashcan to hide his smile.

Shuichi came into the kitchen then. "Hey! Did you have a good night, Kioko," Shuichi asked.

"Yeah. About as good as it gets when your friend is making like bunnies with the boss," Kioko answered. Shuichi gasped. "Watch your mouth," Yuki growled. Kioko chugged down the last of her milk, put it in the sink and left the kitchen.

Shuichi placed a flaming kiss on Yuki's lips before saying, "Gotta go, Boss! I've got to talk to Andy." Shuichi grapped his jacket and ran out of the apartment, leaving Yuki to clean up the mess.

"They work for me! Not the other way around," Yuki growled.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," yelled Kioko from the other room.


	9. Busted

(I know. This one is short. I wanna say thank you to DarkMetalAngel of Destruction, JasLine, GuardianHisoka, _ShindouEiri, _Demon4Eva, Reader, Ichigo Yuki, _Bram_, L'Arc-En-Ciel, _rebelyell59, _Ayame, and Little Fox Kit for their reviews. Thanks again! Okay I'm done)

As Yuki cleaned he slowly made his way to the living room then from the living room to the hallway. From the sound coming from the bathroom, Kioko was taking a shower. He went into the spare room and looked around. Nothing weird. Looked like a teens room. He snooped around a bit then found a disk that read, "Window Lovers. Give to Andy." Oh, no.

His bodyguards...were the the robbers.

The sound of water running made Yuki tuck the disk in his pocket and leave the room. He didn't want to be caught. Kioko came out, a towel wrapped tightly around her wet body. She jumped when she saw him.

"Holy shit, Boss! You scared me," she shouted, putting her hand over her heart. "What of it?" He turned on his heel and went into his study as Kioko went to go get dressed.

**Ten Minutes later**

Kioko sat on Yuki's couch, her feet propped up on the coffe table, reading a book when there was a knock on the door. Yuki went and opened the door. There was hush voices before she felt herself being pulled up out of her seat. "What the fuck is going on," she yelled.

"Your under arrest for breaking and entering and for robbery. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law..."

"i know my damn rights and no fucking way I'm going to jail!" Kioko head butted the cop but another one tackled her to the ground, pinning her. "Damn it! Let me up!" She sqruimed and wiggled and bucked, trying to get the cop off. The cop on top of her pulled out his cuffs. She bit his hand and he wrenched it back. With a shove she pushed the cop off of her and the other cop grapped her arm. "You might as well give it up missy. Anyone else involed with the robbery?" Kioko thought of Shuichi. Biting her lip she looked everywhere but at the cop.

"No." The cop spun her around and the other tried to keep her still as he handcuffed her. "Let's go." They started to drag her out and in the end they had to carry her out, with her screaming threats and swear words at Yuki that he himself had never heard. She was still screaming at him as the car drove away.

When Shuichi came back, Yuki told him what happened. Shuichi scowled at him, threw the bag he was carrying to the floor at his feet before running into the spareroom, slamming the door behind him. Yuki picked up the bag and opened it.

Inside was a CD. Confused Yuki went into his study and played it.

By the end, Yuki was on the brink of tears. That's how much the songs touched him.


	10. The court

Kioko stared at the wall from behind the bars of her cell. Her bunkmate was out cold after a good hard punch to the face. The idiot shouldn't have tried to put the moves on her. God, was she bored. The officer who tried handcuffed her, his name was Jake Bowling or Office Jake, came to the cell. "Let's go," Officer Jake commaned. Officer Jake opened the cell and hand-cuffed her once again. It was the day after she got arrested at Yuki's house and she was going to court today. Great.

She followed Officer Jake into the court room where she sat down on the right side. She saw Yuki and Andy on the left. Kioko did a double take. _Andy! What is he doing here?_

Office Mike, the other cop who arrested her, started to say all the vows and things like that. She wasn't really listening. She had heard all this stuff on TV. Her supposed 'boss', Andy, called her up to the stand. Scowling she stood and went to the witness stand. She put her left hand on the bible and her right hand in the air.

"Do you swear, under oath, that you will tell nothing but the truth so help you God," Office Jake asked. She rolled her eyes and said, "Yes," then sat down. She looked out and saw Shuichi sitting in the far back. Andy stood and cleared his thoart. "What were you doing the night of the rubbery of Mister Eiri Yuki," Andy asked.

"i was with friends at the ice-cream shop," Kioko answered.

"And before that," Andy asked.

"I was inside Yuki's house. Following orders." Kioko looked dead into Andy's eyes. "And here I thought you were just a guy who wanted Yuki's life upside down. I didn't fingure you for a lawyer."

Andy locked his jaw for a moment and cleared his thoart. "Nothing further Your Honor," Andy said before sitting down next to Yuki. Her lawyer was Matt and he stood up and walked around the table.

"You said you were following orders. Who's," Matt asked. Kioko pointed to Andy. "And was there anyone else with you when you were robbering Mister Eiri," Matt asked. Kioko licked her lips and tlited her head to the side. She looked at Shuichi who looked really nervous and gluped. "No. There was no one else with me."

Andy stood. "Would like to add a question, Your Honor?" The court king, or the Judge, nodded his head.

"When police looked through your things they found that to get to anything there would be a code. Even on the disk that had Mr. Eiri's novel. Why?"

"How do you know Boss' novel was on the disk if they haven't got past the guards," Kioko asked.

"I'm the one asking the questions. Besides the disk said 'Window Lovers'." Kioko rasied an eyebrow.

"How do you know that the disk doesn't hold something else?" Andy nodded his head to the Judge and sat back down. "You may take your seat, Miss Kioko," the Judge said. Kioko sat back down and Yuki took the stand. Matt questioned Yuki first. "Mister Eiri, how did you come across the disk," Matt asked. "Cleaning up Kioko's mess from the night before," Yuki said. "Hey! You were at it for seven hours! What was I suppose to do at 11 at night," Kioko shouted. "Miss Kioko! Be quiet," the Judge snapped. Kioko scowled before crossing her arms. "Do you know Andy James," Matt asked.

"Yeah. In high school he had all my girlfriends steal my writting and it made it his own."

"Why is he your lawyer now?"

Yuki folded his hands and paused. He couldn't say that Andy threated him.

His gaze fell on Shuichi and they locked eyes.

Yuki sighed and threw up his hands. "Fuck! Fuck it all! Kioko is not guilty and Andy is! Andy payed the two to break into my house! And the fact that she didn't hand it over to Andy is even better! Shit." Yuki stood and got off the stand and held his hand out to Kioko. "Let's go, brat. Your my bodyguard and if Shuichi cries himself to sleep one more night I'll hand-cuff you to the bed to make sure you don't go anywhere." Kioko's lips formed into a smile and she took his hand.

"Andy your under arrest." Office Jake hand-cuffed a wiggling Andy and handed him to Office Mike. Shuichi pulled Kioko into a bone-breaking hug then pulled Yuki out of the court room. Shuichi looked around to make sure there were no camara's or people in the hall before placing a kiss on Yuki's lips, igorning the gagging sounds from Kioko.

**(First I was going to have two parts to this whole court thing. Kioko was going to spend a day in court and then the next day would be the end and she would go to jail and Yuki would bail her out. But as I typed it up I thought that I should just have the trail go bonkers! So yeah. Thanks for the reviews. I love reading them. Keep them coming and I'll keep the story coming! -hugs and kisses-)**


	11. Bodyguard Love

Four Weeks Later

Shuichi got a job as a singer for the new hit band Bad Luck. Yuki wrote a new story that was better than the first. Kioko became a dancer and sometimes appeared in Shuichi's music video's. Shuichi and Yuki were a couple now and didn't hear much from Kioko, who went to the states.

Life was good...

-stops then rewinds-

**That's not what happened. As much as I like it to be! This is what happened!**

Yuki stepped into his study, the apartment was quiet. Shuichi was off at N-G and Kioko was doing whatever, leaving the house to him. It had been four week since the scene at the court house and now he and Shuichi were a couple. Kioko still made gagging sounds whenever they kissed but they had now only happened when the kiss was going a little too far. He looked around his study and saw a good stack of papers next to his laptop. He didn't remember printing anything out but knowing the two teens in his house it might belong to them.

He picked it and read the title.

Bodyguard Love

The stack of papers were held together by a bind. He turned the page and read what was writtten inside.

_To Shuichi, who is the best thing that ever happened to me. I love him_

_To Kioko, who is just plain funny and is spunky with her cute smile._

_-Thank you_

Yuki froze. This wasn't something that the two hurrican teens wrote and if they did, they wanted him to use it. He smiled and turned the page once more before sitting down to read it. He was going to have to thank them later.

_He had golden hair that was as bright as the sun and golden eyes that narrowed in a glare. The young teen couldn't pull his eyes away as he contuined to stare at the older man. His bestfriend tried to get his attention and gave up and went to go talk to the older man. The hot pink haired teen blushed as the older man came back with the even younger girl with red hair._

_The two locked eyes and the whole world seemed to fade away. The chattering voices, the lights seemed to be jsut on the two. And they couldn't look away. And as if on cue, romantic music played in the background and the blonde came closer. The pink haired teen could move, even if he wanted too. For now...all he wanted was the blondes lips on his own. _

From the way it was written...Kioko!

Kioko wrote this but why?

Guess he'll never know because...Kioko died three weeks ago.

**This is not the end! There will be a couple more chapters up after this! Sorry it took so long to up-date but I had the worst writters block! M'kay! Look out for my next chapter! **


	12. Her birthday

It was the week of her birthday. April 11th, eight days before Shuichi's birthday. Shuichi was so excited. Everyone had spent the last eight days looking for the right gift. Kioko wasn't an easy person to shop for. On the ninth day they all came up with a plan. They would buy her something to wear then have their name placed on the item. Since Shuichi knew her the best he would start. This is how it would work:

1) Find the item(we'll use earrings in this case)

2) Have name put on the earrings

3) Buy

4) Take picture of earrings and text it to the next person

5) Wrap!

Yeah. That's how it worked. Everyone spent the nineth day out shopping. Shuichi started the chain by buying a tank top with his name written across the chest in pink letters. He then texted the picture over to Hiro, who set to work looking for pants. Hiro settled on tight dark boot-cut, low-waist faded jeans with his name wirtten on the left side of the pant leg in bright blue. Hiro texted that picture over to Suguru, who got her a gold chained necklace with his name dangling from it. He then texted it over to Tohma, who got her a red hat with his name written across in black. He got a text from Shuichi whichi was the outfit they had so far. He texted that to Yuki, who got her black sneakers with his name in gold on the outside of both shoes. He sent it over to K, who got her Tonfa Blasters with his name written in red and the strap was black with "Bad Luck" on it in white.

To finish the outfit we all went and got a denim jacket and had our names put on the sleeves. On the back, though was something that Yuki still thought was stupid but liked it just the same. It said:

_Forever Loved By My Friends_

And thus the gift was finished. Now all they had to do was wait for tomorrow.

**Kioko's Birthday That Afternoon**

Kioko had opened her persents and was changing into them in the other room, leaving the men alone for a few minutes. "I've never seen anyone so happy before," Hiro commented. "I have," Yuki said with a pointed glance over to Shuichi, who blushed. Kioko came out and began to model off her new clothes. "This is the best gift I've ever had! But its missing something..."

Everyone looked at each other the same thought crossing their minds. What is missing?

Kioko smiled and put her finger to her lips while Tohma said, "The outfit is disgusting. We could have done better." And Kioko broke into tears and Shuichi came and tried to comfort her but she wouldn't stop. "Get out, Tohma," Yuki roared. Tohma heavied a sigh and started to the door. When the door was shut Kioko stopped crying. "Thank you guys so much! I love these clothes! I promise that I'll wear them at least once a week!"

_She never got a chance to keep that promise._

Yuki was walking to the pizza shop, where everyone was going to meet up for dinner when a crowed caught his eye. He pushed his way to the front and nearly fainted. It was Kioko. Her hat was by her head and her red hair pooled around her. He didn't know what came over him but for some reason he kneeled down next to her and shouted for someone to call 911 as he did CPR on the younger teen. He didn't stop untill he was sure she had a heartbeat. Looking around he saw no one had made a move to call and picked up Kioko and took off running.

_He didn't think that what had happen would be so serious._

He and Shuichi along with Hiro waited inside Kioko's room, hoping for her to wake up. Out of everyone the three were the closetest to her. Kioko was like their little sister. They waited a full three hours before she finally opened her eyes. "Kioko," Shuichi shouted, waking up Yuki and Hiro. Shuichi pounced on her, pulling her into a hug. Then Yuki and Hiro joined in.

What the doctor told them later when Kioko had fallen asleep, brought pain and sadness to the once happy day. "Kioko had always had a weak heart. Since she was born. She'll need a heart transplant soon. She needs the heart from a family memeber."

They meet her dad and her grandmother and when her dad said he'd do it, her grandmother went nuts before she was finally forced to leave. Her dad had told them to go on home that he would stay with Kioko.

_They didn't know her dad had a plan..._


	13. Is she really here?

**April 19th(Shuichi's birthday)**

They were all waiting. K, Tohma and Fujisaki sat across from Yuki, Shuichi and Hiro. Kioko wasn't in her room and a nurse told them that she was in surgery. They were all praying for her, hoping that she got to live. They sat and sat some more. Shuichi got hungry and HIro went and got them some food then they waited some more. Ever minute that passed their hope got less.

Dr Hanus came to them and Yuki stood then went over to him. Shuichi watched Yuki's face fall and he felt tears come to his eyes as he dropped to his knees. Dr Hanus looked at the ground before turning to attend another person. Yuki came back and softly said, "She's gone. Her grandmother took her body back to the States." Shuichi wrapped his arms around his waist and cried into Yuki's shirt, making it wet. Hiro put his face in his hands and Tohma didn't comment on anything. Fujisaki smiled softly and went over to pat Hiro on the back. K came over and sat down next to Tohma. The four were trying to comfort one another but Shuichi was sobbing and grapping at Yuki's coat, begging. Making many people in the waiting room stare.

"Bring her back! _Please_! Give her back! _Please_! I want her back," the pink haired teen sobbed over and over again. Yuki choked on his tears as his young lover contuined to beg and cry. He couldn't stop Shuichi. So he fell to his own knees, pulled Shuichi in his arms and let him cry in his arms. To hide his own tears, he put his face in Shuichi's shoulder. Shuichi held him back as they let their tears pour.

**One Year Later**

Shuichi sat in front of the spareroom, staring off into space. He was remembering that fatefull day where he lost his bestfriend. Even if Yuki wouldn't say it, he knew that Yuki had loved Kioko like a sister. Everyone did. She was one of those once-in-a-lifetime people that you could only know for a few days and already you treated her like family. Kioko and Shuichi had known each other since he was ten, making her eight. He missed her so much. Tomorrow was his birthday and also the anniversary of Kioko's death. Somewhere deep inside he had a feeling she was still alive but he always brushed off the feeling.

Footsteps pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked up into Yuki's golden hawk-like eyes. Yuki sat down next to him and stared at the door with him. They didn't say anything for the longest time. The door was plain white with her writting all over it, in different colors.

_Love is like a rollercoaster. When its over you throw up._

He missed her. Everyone did. K had seen the look on his face when Hiro asked what he wanted to do for his birthday and told everyone to go home. "Shuichi? Did you hear me," Yuki asked. Shuichi looked over at the older man and sighed. "I asked if you wanted to go in. We can wait till tomorrow if you want," Yuki said. Shuichi looked at the door again. They had closed the door when she died and it hadn't been opened since that day. Shuichi stood and slowly put his hand on the doorknob. He was about to pull his hand back when Yuki's hand covered his own. "You don't have to do it alone. You should have to do anything alone," Yuki whispered, putting his free hand on his shoulder. Shuichi started to cry and Yuki took his hand off Shuichi's and pulled him in his arms.

**Shuichi's Birthday**

Yuki sat on the couch next to Shuichi, who was sitting next to Hiro. They didn't move. They were staring at the picture on the coffe table. The girl had firey red hair and a friendly smile. Her hands were out as if she was hugging the camara and her hazel eyes sparkled. In each of their hands was a beer bottle. Shuichi finally put his bottle down and kneeled down in front of the picture. "We all miss you. When are we going to see you again," Shuichi whispered.

There was a knock on the door and nobody made a move to answer it.

The knock came again. "Come on in. Its unlock," Yuki called. Shuichi looked at Yuki.  
"How do you know its not a killer," he asked.  
"Guys---"Hiro trailed off as he looked at the person who entered the house. The bottle fell from Yuki's hand and landed to the ground with a clink. The beer flowed from the bottle to the floor as the three men stared at the girl in the house, a backpack dangling from her fingers.

Then, she fell to the floor and cried. Saying over and over, " I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't want to do this to you guys!"

The girl who said that no matter what happened she would never cry was on the floor right now, crying her eyes out. Shuichi crawled over to her, his face pale as if he had seen a ghost, touched her head gently before pulling the crying redhead into his arms.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed that was muffled by Shuichi's shoulder.

The girl was Kioko...the one that had supposedly died.


	14. Surprise

**The Next Morning at N-G Records**

Shuichi jumped as yet another bullet went past his ear. He ignored K's shouts to get focus as his mind contuined to wonder back to the night before.

-flash back-

_"Your not mad at me," Kioko whispered her head bent over her bowl of pasta. Shuichi thought this was because she was scared of what would happen if she did look up.  
"What! of course not! We're mad at your grandmother! Aren't we, Yuki?" Shuichi looked over at the blonde, waiting for an answer. When Yuki didn't answer, Shuichi kicked him under the table. Yuki jumped and glared at Shuichi.  
"Do you have any idea how much pain you put us through! You could have at least given us a sign that you were alive. A letter that your grandmother would never know about," Yuki shouted. Shuichi heard Kioko whimper.  
"Yuki! You know its not her fault! And if you don't stop it your gonna have to go out to get your sex," Shuichi shouted to his lover. Yuki sent Shuichi another glare before reaching over and placing his thumb on the tear that was running down Kioko's cheek.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't put the blame on you."  
Kioko looked up for the first time since they sat down to eat and give the two her dazzling sister-like smile. Shuichi chuckled before the three reached to the middle of the table to hug._

-End of flash back-

Shuichi felt someone tapping him on the shoulder and he looked up into his bestfriends eyes. "You okay," Hiro asked, sitting down next to him. He hadn't even known that he was sitting. "I'm fine," Shuichi answered.

"Shu, I know you better than that. Its about Kioko isn't it," Hiro asked. Shuichi nodded his head.

"You know, your going to have to tell everyone that she's alive. Where is she," Hiro asked.

"With Yuki at the apartment."

**Downstairs in the Lobby!**

"Does it look like I care about the code! I wanna know where Bad Luck's studio is and I wanna know now," Kioko shouted to the poor lady behind the desk. She didn't sneak out of the house for nothing! She was going to pay Shuichi a surprise visit, no matter what happens.

"But, Miss, the code clearly states that you must have---"

"Screw the code! Where is the studio! That's it! I'm not asking for a whole lot, lady," Kioko shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

"Miss, I can't just give the location out to anyone its aginst---"

"Lady! Don't make me pull my Tonfa blasters on you!"

"Miss! Please understand! There are codes---"

"Lady! I'm losing the cool that I came in here with! Just tell me where they are!"

**At Yuki's Apartment**

The shower was still running and Yuki looked at his wrist watch. It was noon. She had been in the bathroom for close to three hours. If he was going to have any hot water for his shower later he was going to have to get her out now. He went and knocked on the bathroom door. No answer.

"Kioko? You need to get out. Other people need the shower." No answer again. Yuki knocked again then opened the door, ready to close his eyes should she be in there. No one was in there. Yuki growled as he turned off the water and ran out of the house, grapping his jacket on the way out.

When he got her hands on her she was dead!

**Back at the Lobby!**

Kioko drew her blasters from the belt and pointed them at the lady, who looked like she was gonna have a heart attack. "Tell me where they are," Kioko growled. The lady cleared her thoart and gluped.

"S-seventh f-floor. L-last door on t-the r-right," the lady stammered out. Kioko put her Tonfa blasters away, bowed to the poor woman and took off for the seventh floor.

**Inside Bad Luck's Studio**

How was he going to tell Tohma, K and Fujisaki that Kioko was alive? After the fright they had when she 'died' he thought the last thing they needed was another scare. Suddenly the door was threwn open, causing a dent in the wall. Everyone froze. Nobody could move as a red blur attackedShuichi into a hug. When everyone started to blink they noticed that the red blur wasn't just anything. It was Kioko. "Kioko! What are you doing here," Shuichi asked. Kioko sighed as she sat down across from the singer.

"i got bored."

"Does Yuki know your here?"

Kioko looked at the ground guiltly. "He doesn't know your here?" Kioko nodded her head.

"Have I passed out and dreaming," K asked.

"I must've died and gone to heaven," Fujisaki said. Kioko looked at the two and tilited her head.

"i didn't tell them," Shuichi whispered. Kioko nodded her head and stood. She was dressed in the clothes everyone had gotten her for her birthday.

"Is this the part where I start to cry and they hug me and junk," Kioko whispered. Shuichi chuckled.

"Its no dream. She's alive. Her grandmother pulled a switch," Hiro said.

Kioko was thrown to the floor as K and Fujisaki tackled her into a hug. "A-air! C-can't breathe," Kioko wheezed out.

"I knew you'd be here," came a voice from the doorway

They all turned and saw...

-To be contuined-

Mkay. First thing first. I went to the book store the other day and got Forbidden Dance and read it when I got home but while I was waiting for my mom and two sisters to pick out a book I sat on the floor and read book number 12 to Gravitation because I haven't read it yet. Or 11, 10, 8, 7. My 11 year old sister had opened her mouth and told mom what the book was really about thus I wasn't aloud to read it any more. But my friend got me number 9 for my birthday, its not my fave. Anyway back to the reason. As I was reading number 12 I noticed that Yuki was nice so yay! Yuki's not that much OOC! I'm so happy for myself! Okay. The stories almost finished. Sorry it took so long to update! Thank you again for the reviews!


	15. The End

Sorry it took so long to update but I had to paint my room! This is the end of the story. Thank you all for reading!

They all turned to see Yuki!

"Yuki! I'm hungry! Let's get something to eat," Kioko shouted.

And so they all went to the pizza place where they were suppose to meet Kioko on her birthday one year ago. They talked and laughed and talked some more. Of course after Kioko lanuched a pepperoine at Hiro a food fight broke out and they were all thrown out. The owner hadn't even cared that they were famous. then they all went to the Tokyo disney park where Kioko manged to get everyone on the biggest ride there.

And now they were all back at Yuki's apartment, listening to the blonde read them Kioko's story.

_"With the power in me by me I make you husband and husband! You can kiss the sexy man," the young teen girl said, clapping her hands in glee as the blonde writter placed a kiss on the pink haired thief. "And!' Yuki groaned. It was a small wedding with just a few close friends. There was Hiro, Fujisaki, Tohma and his wife, K and Shuichi's parents. Kioko was getting them married even though she didn't have a lisense and everything she said was made up on the spot. "You guys gotta move into my house! Its gets lonely. Ya know," she asked. Laughtered rang out through the small chruch. The two lovers contuined to kiss ignoring everyone. "Hey! Lets go eat the wedding cake!" Kioko jumped down from where she stood and everyone soon lefted the horny guys alone to their make out. "Get a room!"  
"That sounds like a good idea, doesn't it," Yuki whispered against the mouth of his lover. The pink haired singer nodded his head._

_And they all lived happily ever after! WIth a few problems of course...I mean...no marrige is perfect right?_

Yuki closed the book and stared down at the two teens who were fast asleep on his living room floor. the others stood. "see you, Yuki."

"Goodbye Yuki." One by one they left until it was just Hiro, Yuki and the sleeping teens. "Do you want some help," Hiro asked. Yuki nodded his head and picked up his lover while Hiro picked up Kioko. They put the sleeping teens away and Yuki said goodbye to Hiro before going to bed himself.

**THE END**


End file.
